Bratfest At Tiffany's A Must Read!
by overmyhead178
Summary: Massie Block and her clique encounter a new challenge at their COED private school. Will the girls be a team and remain the leaders they were destined to be, or fall apart in the process?
1. Chapter 1

**Octavian Country Day School**

**The Auditorium**

**Monday, May 3rd**

**8:39 A.M.**

Knowing she just _had _to be dramatic, Massie said it aloud; "LBR."

Claire looked at her stubby nails and furiously started biting away. Alicia gasped into her palm while Dylan and Kristen buried their pretty faces into their soft hands. Massie remained cool as if becoming an Loser Beyond Repair bored her.

"Massie! Eh Ma Gawsh! What are we going to do?" Alicia picked up the musty prayer book Massie had dropped and started fanning her face.

Massie glanced at them all while stroking her gorgeous, shiny hair. "Uh, Alicia. Don't think for a second I don't have a plan. C'mon, we have a school to rule."

And with that, the girls stood up, applied some fresh lip gloss, gathered their purses, and strutted towards the door with I'm-better-than-you smirks on their faces.

As they were nearing the exits, Massie shot a quick look at Derrick (no longer Derrington) and saw he was staring at her. _Look away, Mass. You don't need him. _Yet, she still couldn't help but look helplessly into his wonderful eyes. Suddenly, she blinked and turned her face to the door of the hallway.

**Octavian Country Day School**

**The 7th Grade Hallway**

**Monday, May 3rd**

**8:47 A.M.**

Claire started to fidget with her bracelets as the girls walked down the hallway. Massie noticed and spoke up as they headed towards their about-to-be emptied lockers.

"Kuh-laire, what's wrong? You're acting like you just missed the biggest sample sale of the year because you mixed up the days."

Claire blinked rapidly, and silently prayed she wouldn't start crying in front of the PC. "Um… Nothing. It's just that this kind of ruins everything. Cam being here has just taken my problems from being pretty bad to the worst case scenario. "

Dylan broke the silence with a gasp as the girls approached their lockers. Everyone turned to her with frightened faces. "What happened?" Kristen cried.

Dylan laughed and looked at her grey Mintage v-neck sweater. "Sorry I spilt this crappy tea drink on my shirt. This stuff tastes worst then a Raspberry Mocha Frappuccino."

The girls giggled except for Claire, of course. Massie finally cleared her throat and the laughter was hushed. "We're clearing out our lockers now. You don't need to keep anything because we're all getting customized locker accessories at the beginning of next year." The PC glanced at eachother with anticipated smiles. Then, Massie started doing her combination on her diamond-embossed, purple lock. The others followed as they began doing the same.

At precisely the same time, every locker door was opened. Kristen sighed. "Shoot. I didn't take out my cleats or anything. Same with my uniform. "

Alicia stepped back and gave hers a once-over. "And I forgot to take out my makeup. I have like, thirty-seven tubes of lip gloss in this thing. Plus eighteen different eye shadows."

Dylan followed. "Yeah, and I have a million packages of Oreos, and a thousand bags of Baked Lays."

Massie glanced at her left into Dylan's locker. "Ew! Dyl, are you celery?"

Dylan laughed. "Uh, no."

"Then why are you so stocked?" Massie replied. Claire was the first to laugh. If felt weird to smile, but she knew it was the first step to recovery.


	2. Chapter 2

**Block Estate**

**Massie's Room**

**Monday, May 3rd**

**6:44 P.M.**

Massie sat at her Mac while filing her nails. It was about time for a manicure. Her nails were starting to get scraggly. In about a minute, everyone would be signed on AIM. It was time for an emergency chat session. Like any typical beta, Alicia was on first. Massie returned from away.

**HollaGurl: Hey**

**Massikur: Hey. Whats up?**

**HollaGurl: Nm. U?**

**Massikur: Nothing. So need a manicure 2moro.**

**HollaGurl: yah. Me 2**

**Sportzbabe: Hey.**

**Massikur: Hey Kristen. **

**Sportzbabe: did u tlk to derrick today? I saw him. He was in my civics class.**

**Massikur: not rly. Ill tlk about th in a min. where's Dylan?**

**Marvilous: hey.**

**Massikur: u changed ur scrn name?**

**Marvilous: yah. Lol. **

**Clairebear: sorry. Just got in. whats up?**

**Massikur: nothing.**

**Hollagurl: Um, Massie, am I allowed to date Josh?**

**Massikur: Hold On. First, I have to get things straightened out. We are NOT going on a boy fast.**

**HollaGurl: Yes! Thnkx mass! ily!**

**Massikur: I'm not done. We're going to use boys to get to the top of the food chain. we must be seen with them, flirt with them, talk to them, and date them. But you must have NO , and I mean NO feelings for them. Do you understand?**

**HollaGurl: yeah. Uh.. mom just buzzed. I g2g. bye **

**HollaGurl HAS SIGNED OFF. **

**Massikur: poof see u guys 2moro.**

**Massikur HAS SIGNED OFF.**

Massie shut down her purple Mac and walked into her marble bathroom. She looked at her hair, it was about boob-length now, and imagined how she should wear it for the last day of school tomorrow. It had to be good. It just couldn't be whatever. Massie brushed it gently with her Mason Pearson brush, and then sighed. She also had to figure out what to wear.

Massie trudged to her closet as she thought about the plan to retrieve her Alpha-status back. It seemed as if it were a good idea. Now she could still like Derrington without the Clique suspecting a thing. Perf.


	3. Chapter 3

**Range Rover**

**Backseat **

**Tuesday, May 4th**

**7: 42 A.M.**

Massie sat in the backseat as Claire walked towards the Range Rover. Her eyes appeared red and puffy as if she had been crying all night. Which she probably was. "Ugh," Massie sighed. This girl needs to get over this boy. I mean, he's not the Great Wall Of China. Not to mention, Claire's outfit was definitely nawt a 10. She was wearing faded flare blue jeans, UN-fashionable cowboy boots, and a white long sleeved shirt that appeared to have a sweat-stained collar. _OMG. She looks terrible. She needs some help._

Claire yanked open the door to the Range Rover and climbed in. She appeared really depressed. "Kuh-laire," Massie said in her softest possible voice, "Are you okay?" Claire looked at Massie with eyes sad and as big as a deer's. The light blueness of them was dull and not sparkling.

"Not really. You know, I feel really sick. I'll probably just stay in the nurse's today. I mean, look at my outfit compared to yours. I can't be seen." Claire's voice sounded vulnerable and sad. Massie almost breathed a sigh of relief. _Thank gawsh she knows she looks that bad._

Massie knew did look pretty good today. She was wearing a black short sleeved, turtleneck Banana Republic top with a purple necklace, and light purple skinnies to match the necklace. She was wearing black ballet flats, and carrying a Demi Pouch Coach purse in lavender. Her hair was blow-dried straight , and her side bangs were glistening. She was _sure_ to catch Derrington's eye. But right now, she _had _to fix Claire.

"Claire, do you have any scissors?" Massie knew she sounded quite weird, but she didn't give. Something had to be done. Claire nodded and pulled out a pair of scissors.

Knowing just what to do, Massie pulled the scissors out of Claire's soft hands and started to cut the sleeves off Claire's shirt to make a ragged looking short sleeve. Massie was oblivious to Claire's shrieks and went to work on making her white shirt a V-neck.

"Massie, what are you doing?" Claire gasped. She looked down as Massie continued to chop up her Old Navy long-sleeved shirt she'd had since sixth grade. She felt, though, that she couldn't do anything, so she just continued to stare.

"Kuh-laire, tuck your jeans into your cowboy boots." Claire did as she was told and stared at Massie perplexed. Finally Massie handed her back the scissors and quickly ran her fingers through Claire's hair.

"Done." Claire looked at Isaac's mirror in the front. She looked very cowgirl-chic. "Thanks Massie," she sighed, and she gave her a fast hug.

Massie nodded and knew Claire appeared pretty cool. She definitely pulled off the look Massie had intended. The I-don't-care-how-I-look-but-I-still-look-hawt.


End file.
